Mi Día a Día entre las Tinieblas
by Ice devil 80
Summary: En este mundo, el mal acecha. Entre las sombras más oscuras y en los lugares mas comunes. Este es el relato de la vida de un niño inocente. Cuando Igneel y Natsu Dragneel se mudan a su nuevo hogar, la familia de dos se ve atrapada en una pesadilla demoníaca. Intentan escapar pero las fuerzas ocultas descienden sobre ellos. Sumergiéndolos en un torbellino de pura maldad.
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia de derechos:** **No poseo Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

" **Mi Día a Día… entre las Tinieblas"**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Mi Amigo en el Espejo**

Hace 7 años.

Natsu era de 10 años cuando llego a esta casa. Fue traído aquí porque Igneel lo trajo. El niño era consciente, a pesar de su corta edad, que esa casa, era extraña.

Cerca de los límites de la cuidad de Magnolia, o más específicamente a lo más lejos de su ciudad. En una cabaña en medio del bosque. La casa era grande. Hogareña en el primer momento en el que Natsu puso un pie en ese lugar. Algo de lo que se dio cuenta Natsu, era que la casa estaba llena de espejos. Cocina, sala, baño (Obviamente) las habitaciones tenían armario con puertas de espejo que mostraban todo el cuerpo. Para Natsu era la casa soñada. Pensó que podían hacer una hermosa existencia en esas paredes.

Natsu era el mimado de la familia. Siempre estaba sonriendo, siempre dispuesto a prestarte ayuda si lo necesitabas. Era un chico muy amable.

Cuando llego a esta casa. Natsu sintió raro. Se sentía como si lo miraran todo el tiempo. Era extraño, pero inesperadamente no lo encontró desagradable. Igneel era muy amable con él.

Natsu había vivido en el orfanato desde que tenía memoria. No lo sabe. Pero decían que apareció en la puerta del edificio en una noche de lluvia. Por lo tanto, Natsu odia la lluvia. Por ser ese clima donde fue abandonado.

A veces, Natsu escuchaba cosas, susurros en medio de la noche. Nada de qué preocuparse, porque Igneel había dicho que muchos exploradores y campistas pasaban por ahí en las noches o tal vez chicos jóvenes que querían asustar a sus amigas con alguna tonta prueba de valor.

Al estar en un punto donde casi nadie va. No a menos que sea algún campista. Natsu no tenía mucho contacto con niños de su edad, por supuesto Igneel se dio cuenta de eso también. Fue silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo, y mientras Igneel trabajaba. Natsu se quedaba solo en casa. Una vez llegaba de la escuela (Que era un recorrido de 45 minutos) iba directamente a su cuarto. Donde sacaba un cuaderno de dibujo, crayones y lápices para después colocarse frente al espejo. Natsu no era narcisista, o no sabía que significaba esa palabra para empezar. Pero siempre se sintió intrigado por su apariencia.

Era extraño de pies a cabeza. No había visto a nadie con sus características. Su cabello extrañamente de color salmón (Se negaba rotundamente a llamarlo rosa) sus ojos veces era como si cambiaran de color. Desde profundos ojos negros hasta brillante color jade. Era increíble. Sus ojos rasgados parecían feroces, como si fueran a atacar en cualquier momento, pero a pesar de eso eran amables y curiosos. Siempre se aseguraba de limpiar bien sus colmillos anormalmente largos. Natsu era la definición de salvajismo adorable.

Por eso, siempre practicaba dibujo mirándose al espejo. Pero era difícil. Se movía mucho y no podía mantener una sonrisa verdadera. Pero un día, cuando era tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Natsu miro a su reflejo y un poco molesto le dijo.

"Por favor quédate quieto Natsu"

Acto seguido su reflejo se quedó paralizado. Natsu se sorprendió muchísimo. Movió su mano para ver si eso era real. No se movió. Pero le servía, estaba quieto.

"¿Puedes sonreír?" Pregunto mirando a su reflejo.

Su reflejo obedeció. Sonriendo ampliamente mostrando sus colmillos. Natsu rio, ahora podía dibujar mejor. Coloreo felizmente, sin ser consciente que su reflejo lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Pero cuando Natsu regresaba su vista hacia su reflejo este cambio a una sonrisa radiante.

"Natsu"

El peli rosa levanto la vista de golpe. Mirando a su reflejo con los ojos abiertos en estado de shock.

"¿Acabas de…?"

"Natsu, es hora de la cena" Igneel entro en la habitación del niño. Los dos Natsu se regresaron hacia el hombre. El reflejo hacia su trabajo, ser un reflejo, nada más que un espejo. Natsu no le dio importancia y se levantó felizmente a comer. Que comerían hoy? Ya no podía esperar más por alimento! En Natsu bien alimentado era un Natsu obediente y feliz.

Ese fue el primer encuentro.

Desde esa vez, Natsu no pudo hacer que su reflejo volviera a quedarse quieto.

Un día mientras Igneel estaba trabajando. En un fin de semana. Natsu estaba jugando fuera de casa. Estaba pateando una pelota. Era divertido a pesar de estar solo. En un momento pateo demasiado fuerte mandándola el bosque. Natsu miro a su alrededor inquieto. Su pelota se fue lejos de los límites que tenía donde podía jugar.

No era que fuera cobarde, pero es que… a veces podía o no podía ver serpientes por ahí y Natsu no quería ser mordió. Se mordió los labios.

" _Quiero mi pelota"_ Pequeñas lagrimas se avecinaron por la esquina de sus ojos. Esa era la pelota que Igneel le dio, se enojara con él por perder el juguete que le costó dinero.

De repente la pelota regreso por si sola. Natsu miro boquiabierto, como fue que…? Un viento frio llego desde atrás, cuando Natsu se volteó, miro a su reflejo en la ventana. Este estaba lejos, muy lejos, casi pensaba que no era su reflejo, pero el pelo rosa lo delataba. Su reflejo lo saludaba felizmente. Natsu sonrió, no sabía cómo, pero su reflejo de alguna forma regreso su pelota.

¡Pip! ¡Pip!

Se volteó a ver a Igneel viniendo por el camino en su auto. Igneel sonrió al ver niño. Natsu era demasiado lindo para su propio bien. A este paso tendría que vestirlo de monja para que nadie intente nada con su pequeña flama de felicidad. Pero, de repente, el auto acelero. Como era posible? Esta chatarra se averió otra vez?

Freno de golpe. En frente de la casa. Miro a Natsu, lo veía de forma curiosa, como si se preguntara que estaba haciendo. Pero lo que le llamo la atención. Fue la persona al lado de Natsu. No junto al peli rosa literalmente. Sino más bien en la ventana.

Natsu, de alguna forma, estaba al lado de Natsu. Pero ese Natsu, era diferente. Levanto la mano cuando Natsu no estaba haciendo nada. Que fue eso? No tiene sentido. El reflejo movió su mano, con un dedo señalándolo. Movió su mano abajo, después hiso dos movimientos inclinados, uno opuesto al otro para después bajar su dedo. Lo siguiente fue que señalo su dedo arriba y luego abajo, para después hacer un círculo con el dedo.

 _Mío…_

No era necesario ser un genio para saber que ese reflejo, se refería a Natsu como suyo, su posesión.

El reflejo puso su mano en frente y el auto se encendió de repente. Igneel miraba temblando a ese reflejo, luego el reflejo movió su mano en dirección a un árbol.

El auto acelero. Igneel ignoro el reflejo y sujeto el volante fuertemente, pisando el freno. Pero todo era inútil, el auto acelero hasta que Igneel uso el freno de emergencia. Se detuvo a solo escasos metros del árbol. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Su respiración era agitada, temblaba por todo el cuerpo. Se sentía… frio, frio como nunca antes ha tenido.

El reflejo!

Igneel salió de golpe en dirección a su hijo con el corazón en la mano. Natsu estaba mirándolo asustado, mirando desde el auto a Igneel con miedo. Porque Igneel trato de chocar el auto? Natsu sabía algo de sí mismo, podía oler cosas, desde pequeño tenía el inusual talento de oler desde migajas al otro lado de la habitación hasta sentimientos. Como la rabia, furia, y… el miedo.

Igneel olía a miedo, miro a Natsu y después a su reflejo, parpadeo. Natsu se miraba completamente normal, nada como lo que vio antes. El reflejo seguía siendo eso, un reflejo. Habrá sido su imaginación?

No.

Fue demasiado real.

Nada como su imaginación podía hacer que su auto se moviera por sí solo. Además, tal vez fue debido a que no ha dormido bien en estas noches. Tener un niño estudiando, alimentarlo, vestido no era gratis, Natsu era enfermizo, su cuerpo era débil. Eso, eso debió ser. Su cansancio.

"Natsu. Vamos adentro" Dijo mirando más calmado.

"Si papá"

Dejaría el auto ahí por ahora. En este momento, solo quería sentarse en su cómodo sillón de la sala y relajarse viendo a Natsu admirando los dibujos animados.

Igneel olvidaría lo que paso. Fue solo su imaginación, el cansancio y ese tonto auto que se averió.

* * *

Luego de ese acontecimiento, Igneel noto cosas.

Primero, Natsu no hacía ningún esfuerzo en hacer amigos, siempre se encerraba en su cuarto. Reía sin razón aparente. Siempre que lo miraba a escondidas el niño miraba a su reflejo en el espejo con su cuaderno y coloreando.

Un día miro su cuaderno, para saber que dibujaba el niño. Muchos eran de su cara, e Igneel esta impresionada por los dibujos de su hijo, tenía talento. Luego de sentarse en cama de su hijo y pasar página por página, hubo un dibujo en particular que le llamo la atención. Natsu estaba tomado de la mano con una niña. De vestido blanco, cabello amarillo y ojos cafés. Igneel estaba confundido. Natsu tenía una amiga? Y si es así… porque no se lo dijo? Porque mantenerlo en secreto?

Una noche, en particular. Cuando Igneel miraba las cuentas y se partía la cabeza en como saldría este mes. La risa de Natsu lleno sus oídos desde su habitación.

Igneel sonrió, un niño no es gratis, pero en momentos como este, valía la pena.

El hombre saco un collar con colgante desde su camisa. Abrió el colgante y en medio había una imagen. Igneel, una mujer y un niño. Sonrió tristemente, su familia, su verdadera familia, a la que un pudo proteger. Miro a su hijo. Cabello rojo con ojos feroces pero amables con una enrome sonrisa. Ese niño, el verdadero, al que siempre amara.

Igneel sabía que Natsu era un reemplazo. Por el enorme parecido, en un principio creyó que era su reencarnación. Pero negó con la cabeza, Natsu era Natsu. Su verdadero hijo murió en brazos de su madre hace no mucho tiempo. Natsu tenía un propósito. Llenar el vacío que dejaron su hijo y esposa. Sabía que era egoísta. Usar al niño como reemplazo. Pero no pudo evitarlo, en el momento en el que vio al niño, se _enamoró_ a primera vista. Las mismas voces, las mismas apariencias, la misma voz, incluso el olor. Como no querer al niño si es prácticamente una copia perfecta de su niño amado?

Igneel suspiro, ya debía superar aquellos acontecimientos. Natsu no se merecía ser usado como reemplazo, pero… no tenerlo cerca también era una tortura. Igneel se odiaba por eso. No quería dejarlo ir, era como dejar que su hijo se vaya de nuevo.

"¡Waaahhh…! ¡Waaahhh! ¡Papá!"

El grito de Natsu y sus lloriqueos sacaron a Igneel de su mundo de sueños. Corrió rápidamente hacia el cuarto de su hijo.

¡CLACK!

En el momento en el que entro en el cuarto del niño miro al peli rosa agarrándose el cuello, liquido rojo goteando desde sus dedos.

"Oh… Oh dios mío"

Rápidamente quito las manos del cuello y miro una cortada irregular. La sangre seguí saliendo y reacciono. Llevando a Natsu al cuarto de baño. Sacando el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Después de curar a Natsu y hacer que este se durmiera. Igneel comenzó a limpiar la sangre regada en el suelo, desde el baño hasta la habitación de Na…

 _Aléjate_ _…_ _o te mato_ _…_

Se llevó una mano a su boca. Sus pupilas se dilataron con miedo. Ahí, parado, en el espejo, Natsu sostenía una tijera ensangrentada. Sangre corriendo desde la herida en el cuello. Se podía ver que sus dedos tenían sangre. La sangre con la que escribió ese mensaje en el espejo.

"¿Quién… eres…?" Logro preguntar entrecortadamente.

El reflejo llevo la tijera a su mano. Y corto la muñeca. Oyó a Natsu gemir en su sueño y volteo a verlo en estado de shock. Un corte en la muñeca. Justo como lo que hiso el reflejo ahora mismo.

Volteo a ver al reflejo y ahora había un nuevo mensaje escrito con sangre.

 _Aléjate de él_ _…_ _Me pertenece_ _…_

Después de eso, todos los espejos desaparecieron de la casa Dragneel. Pero aun así, siempre estaba esa cosa. En los charcos, en el reflejo de la ventana. Vigilándolo día y noche.

Igneel se odio por esto, día y noche. Porque ahora… o se alejaba de Natsu, o dejaba que esa cosa hiciera lo que quisiera con su niño. Lo odiaba, se odiaba y odiaba a esa cosa. Porque lo alejo de lo que más amaba.

Esa cosa siempre dejaba mensajes, recordándole mantener su distancia. No actuar demasiado cariñoso y por sobre todo.

 _Que este sea nuestro secreto_ _…_

Igneel no era tonto, sabía que eso de mantenerlo en secreto era en silencio una amenaza de que si hablaba quién sabe qué pasaría con Natsu.

Trato de todo, llevarse al niño a otro lado, un hotel otro país, pero siempre, ese reflejo o lo que sea, estaba ahí y les ordeno regresar. Igneel no podía negarse, no cuando la vida de su pequeña flama estaba en juego.

Así que con el corazón encogido, si quería que Natsu no recibiera daño. Debía hacer lo impensable.

Alejarse de Natsu.

* * *

El espíritu o sea lo que sea esa entidad paranormal en la casa Dragneel no se quedaría satisfecho con que solo el padre ignore al niño. No, él o ella quería algo más. Destruir los lazos que unen a los dos seres humanos.

Tener control sobre el hombre fue muy fácil. Aunque tuvo que herir al niño. No importaba, la salud y bienestar del niño poco importan. Lo único que importa es que el niño le pertenece. Y nadie podrá quitárselo.

Antes muertos ellos que dejar al niño dejar la casa.

* * *

Natsu, de 15 años ahora, escribía rápidamente en hojas, mirando intensamente a la computadora portátil frente a él. Hoy le dejaron una tarea de investigación y Natsu no podía estar más hiperactivo por ello. Hoy iba a salir con su mejor amigo, el idiota de Gray a ver una película. Pero con la tarea que dejo a última hora, o iba con el azabache o se quedaba para hacer el trabajo pacientemente.

Si la respuesta es obvia. Natsu estaba feliz, Gray puede que sea de un grado superior pero aun así es divertido pasar el rato con el chico mayor. Además los amigos de Gray lo trataban como el "bebe" del grupo. En primer momento estaba furioso por ser tratado así. Pero después descubrió que ser el "bebe" del grupo no era tan malo. Si las chicas lo abrazaban cada cinco minutos con el pretexto de que él es muy lindo (Palabras de las amigas, no suyas) además los chicos mayores lo "Consentían" de más. Tiene hambre? Le ofrecen una hamburguesa o emparedado. Tiene sed? Bebidas, jugos eran puestas en sus manos. Quien se quejaría si recibe todo eso?

Natsu y Gray se conocieron cuando Natsu estaba en su peor momento. Dicho acontecimiento paso hace un año, cuando Natsu tenía 14 y Gray 15.

Un día, mientras hacia la limpieza de la casa (Porque Igneel trabaja hasta tarde y alguien tiene que arreglar ahí) noto que su reflejo lo miraba. Esto ya era normal. Se acostumbró a ver su reflejo pasearse por los espejos de la casa como si otra persona fuera. Siempre le sonreía, si quería algo, se lo traía. Además aprendió que tienen una especie de conexión psíquica o algo así, porque este le avisa si Igneel viene de regreso o si sale de casa.

La entidad en el espejo le quería. Natsu noto eso cada vez el su reflejo empañaba el vidrio y le dibujaba un corazón. Natsu se sintió cálido por dentro. Tenía a alguien más además de Igneel junto a él. En los días en que Igneel se mantenía lejos, su reflejo lo acompaña.

Pero bueno, regresando a la historia. Mientras limpiaba, su reflejo como que estaba juguetón o algo, porque dejaba caer objetos. Natsu se sintió levemente irritado porque era él quien tenía que limpiar. Primero fue el la sala, donde dejo caer una lámpara. Irritado la levanto y escucho el ruido de algo cayendo en el pasillo. Con una vena palpitante en la sin camino hasta el pasillo que daba paso a las escaleras. Recogió un cuadro donde estaba Igneel y él con cañas de pescar y un pez en el anzuelo. Otro ruido se escuchó en el estudio de Igneel.

Con un suspiro, camino hasta el estudio. El lugar… no estaba del todo limpio que digamos. Sin embargo. Lo que vio en el escritorio le llamo la atención. Frente al escritorio había un espejo, eso era normal. En cada habitación tenía que haber un espejo. Pero eso no era importante, lo que le llamo la atención fue que se reflejó continuaba señalando la gaveta. Natsu sabía que esa gaveta era privada, ahí Igneel guardaba cosas de valor, como su chequera, su medicina (Porque a veces le dolía realmente la cabeza) además, estaba cerrada con llave. Como se suponía que podría abrirla sin la llave?

Su reflejo le contestó esa pregunta.

La gaveta se abrió de golpe, asustando a Natsu. Miro a su reflejo molesto. Pero este levanto un libro. Claro, como era un reflejo, obviamente tomo el reflejo del libro, pero cuando lo tomo el real se elevó como si lo sostuvieran.

Natsu, siendo curioso aun a su edad. Tomo el libro. Era un diario. Miro a su reflejo, preguntando en silencio que quería con el libro. El espejo se empaño. Y letras aparecieron.

 _Léelo_ _…_

Era una simple orden, pero esto pertenecía a Igneel. No podía meterse en la privacidad de su padre. Le debía mucho al hombre, lo saco del orfanato, le dio alimento, un techo, vestimenta, que más no le ha dado? Pero aun así, su reflejo ordeno que lo leyera.

Algo que era autoridad aquí, en la casa Dragneel era que lo que el reflejo decía, se hacía. De lo contrario si desobedeces tu reflejo se auto-lastima y todo daño que le hacía era reflejado en el cuerpo real. Por eso Natsu tenía una cicatriz en su cuello. No quiso volver a revivir esa experiencia así que se sentó, abrió el diario y comenzó a leer. Sin darse cuenta de la mirada diabólica e su reflejo.

Pasaron las horas y llego la tarde. Igneel iba de muy buen humor hoy, son espejos locos, un aumento en su trabajo, la vida era buena.

Entro en su casa después de estacionar el auto en el garage. (Porque tienen uno) se encamino hacia su habitación. Pero de repente, unos sollozos lo hicieron parar en seco. Y esos sonidos, provenían de su estudio.

Entrecerró los ojos al ver al espejo de la entrada a su lado, mirando a su reflejo que le sonrió diabólicamente, para luego mirarlo seriamente. Era una orden silenciosa. Igneel tenía los ojos de un pez muerto. Era hora de confrontar a su hijo.

Entro en su estudio y ahí vio a su hijo, con un diario en sus manos, con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro como un rio.

"Veo que has encontrado mi diario…" Su voz, estaba vacía… "Ahora que sabes esto, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Odiarme? ¿Despreciarme? O tal vez… ¿Rendirte ante este…" Miro al reflejo de Natsu, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado algo. "…demonio?"

Natsu no dijo nada. Pero sus ojos… estaban muertos.

"Ya sabía que algún día tendría que decírtelo. La verdadera razón del porque te adopte. Aunque sinceramente en realidad esperaba que nunca llegáramos a esto. no quería verte en esta situación sin embargo" Miro al reflejo. "Parecía que alguien no podía quedarse quieto mucho tiempo, pero… Me alegro que lo hiciera en este momento, porque aunque te enteraste de la peor manera, ahora que lo sabes y en una edad donde puedes razonar por ti mismo, espero que podamos hablar de esto"

"Papá…"

"¿Hum?"

Natsu se levantó de golpe con su puño apretado en dirección a la cara de Igneel, más sin embargo esto lo esquivo.

"¡¿Cómo demonios pretendes que pueda asimilar esto?! ¡No soy ningún genio de mierda! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que toda mi vida contigo era una farsa para que tú sintieras otra vez a tu hijo muerto?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?! ¡En el orfanato era horrible, aquí es horrible! Cuando sentía que alguien por fin me quiso cerca era solo para ser el reemplazo de alguien que perdiste. ¡Tengo que esforzarme al máximo para cumplir tus expectativas y trabajar duro para no ser una carga! ¡Pero desde hace mucho tiempo continuabas alejándote y yo quería tu reconocimiento, pero solo soy un reemplazo! ¡Ignore a todos en la escuela para concentrarme en mis estudios y hacer que te sintieras orgulloso. Por eso no deje que otras personas se metieran en mi camino para hacerte feliz! Pero desde ese incidente con tu auto continuabas siendo extraño, antes me hablabas a diario, me abrazabas, me hacía muy feliz pero luego cambiaste y me dolió! Yo... yo… ¡Argh ya ni siquiera sé si tengo que estar triste o enojado contigo!" Se pasó la mano por su ojos tratando de secar las lágrimas, pero estas no se detenían!

"Natsu…" Quería acercarse y abrazar al niño, pero ese reflejo lo detuvo, al ver que caía sangre del brazo de Natsu, probablemente este no se dio cuenta. Pero el reflejo le recordó que tenía que hacer. Frunció el ceño y con el corazón encogido dijo. "Entiendo que te sientas frustrado y confundido. Al ser el único responsable por hacerte pasar por todo eso, quizás sería incorrecto de mi parte actuar paternal y disculparme. Voy… voy a estar fuera por un rato. Tomate tu tiempo para pensar. Volveré pronto…"

Al oírla la puerta cerrarse y que los pasos se hacían cada vez más lejanos. Natsu se quedó en silencio. Ese… ese… padre idiota. Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Ya no importaba, solo era un reemplazo. El chico Haru, el hijo muerto de Igneel, no sabía como pero eran tan parecidos, mental y físicamente que dolía. A los ojos de Igneel, Natsu solo es un reemplazo, un sustituto para llenar al vacío que dejo Haru.

Natsu no podía soportarlo más. Corrió, golpeo todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Corrió y corrió hasta salir de su casa, podía aun llamarla su casa? Ya nada tiene sentido, al saber que tu vida es un engaño. Utilizado para el bienestar de otro. Como se supone que debería sentirse respecto a esto? ira? Furia? Miedo? Tristeza? La mente de Natsu estaba en blanco, nada racional pasaba por su mente, solo las palabras escritas en el diario de Igneel.

Natsu se sentó en el borde de la calle. Había llegado al asfalto en su carrera por escapar. Nadie estaba ahí, nadie podía verlo, quien vería a un reemplazo de todos modos? Ni se dio cuenta de que comenzó a llover.

Gracioso, el cielo llora. Era porque estaba tan triste y sumiso en sus pensamientos que el clima comparte sus sentimientos? No le importaba. Ya nada le importaba al peli rosa. Debía escapar y alejarse de Igneel? Regresar al orfanato? Aunque tenía 14 todavía no era legal que un menor tuviera un trabajo. Si tuviera un trabajo podría ganar su propio dinero y conseguir un lugar donde quedarse, para ya no regresar a esa casa. Pero dejar a Igneel…

"¡Argh sal de mi cabeza!" Grito sujetándose el cabello rosa con ambas manos.

Incluso ahora sigue pensando en Igneel!

Como era posible que se preocupara aun de Igneel si lo uso?! Acaso inconscientemente Natsu se puso la orden de no irse del lado de Igneel y obedecerle en todo solo para hacerlo feliz? Incluso ahora aún está pensando en la felicidad de Igneel?! Donde queda la suya entonces?

No tenía la respuesta. Simplemente no la tenía. Qué hacer cuando tu vida es un engaño y eres utilizado por otros? Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. No de tristeza, no de enojo, ni mucho menos de felicidad, estas lágrimas eran.

Lágrimas de impotencia.

Qué hacer? Qué hacer con su vida ahora?

" _¡No se… qué es lo que tengo que hacer!"_ Se encogió, tratando de guardar un poco de calor. Buscando algún consuelo en su vacía vida. _"¡Ya no sé nada! ¡Alguien… que me ayude! ¡Díganme que es lo correcto!"_

Quien iba a querer escucharlo? A este objeto reemplazable. A esta herramienta rota que perdió su propósito.

" _ **Destrúyelo todo**_ _ **…"**_

Los ojos del peli rosa se abrieron de golpe. Esa voz, en su cabeza? El agua corría por sus pies, pero a pesar de eso, su reflejo en el agua era tan claro como un espejo. Ese era él? Con esos ojos brillando de color rojo?

" _ **Mata a aquellos que te han causado dolor**_ _ **"**_

Su reflejo, le estaba hablando a él? Pero está lejos de casa, no debería poder estar aquí. Pero… está aquí, a su lado, dándole apoyo…

" _ **Confíame tu alma**_ _ **…**_ _ **Si lo haces, te salvare de tu sufrimiento**_ _ **"**_

Los ojos de su reflejo brillaron de color rojo. Color y brillo que se reflejó en Natsu. Bueno, ya no importaba nada, se lo dejaría todo a su reflejo, el único que ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo.

" _ **Eso es**_ _ **…**_ _ **Así está bien. Ven hacia mi**_ _ **…**_ _ **Ahora, quédate a mi lado y yo no me alejare del tuyo**_ _ **…"**_

Los truenos rugían en el cielo. Como si fuera una advertencia de Dios que le decía que no escuchara a su reflejo. Pero quien necesita a un Dios que lo manda con un hombre que lo utiliza para su propia felicidad?

En algún lugar recóndito en su mente, Natsu sabía que esto estaba mal. Pero qué hacer? Él ya no tiene ninguna conexión con nadie. Este solo. Solo en este mundo tan injusto. Si se rendía con su reflejo… podía librarse de este dolor verdad? Podía regresar a esos tiempos donde nada importaba solo su felicidad. Verdad?

Un trueno retumbo fuertemente en sus oídos y el cielo se ilumino por el rayo.

¡SPLASH!

El chapoteo de la corriente en sus pies lo regreso a sus cinco sentido. Y también… porque ya no llueve sobre su cabeza?

"Yo, chico"

¿Eh? Una voz?

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con esta lluvia y sin abrigo? Vas a resfriarte"

Natsu miro unos zapatos frente a él. Zapatos frente a él significa que alguien está frente suyo. Levanto la vita un poco. Miro a una mano extendida hacia él. Vacilantemente la tomo, al levantarse se dio cuenta de la persona que lo cubría de la lluvia. Cabello negro azabache en punta ligeramente mojado. Ojos azules tormentosos, justo como estaba el cielo hace poco antes de que comenzara la lluvia. El uniforme de **Yōsei Gakuen** (Academia de las Hadas) fue lo que lo reconoció como estudiante de ese instituto. Una mochila colgando de su brazo y una sombrilla azul marino en su otra mano.

"¿Estas bien? Parece que has visto un fantasma. Ugh… ¿no quieres abrigarte? Ven, vamos a un lugar seco"

.

.

.

.

" _Quien es este tipo?"_

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Renuncia de derechos:** **No poseo Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

" **Mi Día a Día… entre las Tinieblas"**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Reyes sin Corona**

Gray Fullbuster, estudiante de chūgakkō (Educación Secundaria) de la Academia Yōsei. 15 años de edad y está en su último año de la secundaria.

Erza Scarlet, de la misma academia y edad que Gray. Están en la misma clase. Ella es una hermosa mujer de cabello escarlata y ojos color café. Carácter autoritario pero torpe en raros casos.

Jellal Fernández. Misma edad y clase que los otros dos. Novio de Erza en secreto. (Gray no lo sabe pero lo sospecha) Su semejanza con el azabache hace que algunos se preguntes si están relacionados. Pero es todo lo contrario, son solo amigos cercanos. Su cabello azul lo distingue de otros y su tatuaje rojo en su ojo derecho es aún más llamativo.

El trio de estudiantes, mejor conocido como los Reyes sin Corona. El trio es lo que todo estudiante promedio quiere llegar a ser. Cada uno tiene sus propias fortalezas y si no los conoces bien, pensarías que no tienen debilidades. Pero las tienen.

Por ejemplo. Todos ven a Erza como una mujer fuerte, pero tiene un ligero o mejor dicho, muy grande gusto por el pastel de fresa. Si tienes pastel y amenazas con destruirlo, tendrías dos respuestas. O la pelirroja se rinde ante ti y te suplica que dejes al pastel solo. O la que regularmente pasa, te amenaza con una espada a que te atrevas a lastimar al pastel.

Si, singulares estudiantes.

Pero lo que les dio el nombre de Reyes sin Corona, fueron sus habilidades y destrezas académicas que ningún humano normal podría tener. El trio es bien conocido.

Erza, por ser la primera mujer en ser Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil en su primer año de Secundaria. Fuerte y hermosa, poniendo el ejemplo de una líder capaz que se sacrifica por el bien de su amada Academia y por los estudiantes. Se ganó el nombre "Titania" por reinar en la academia con su puño de hierro. Aunque nadie sabe quién le dio ese apodo.

Jellal, reconocido como un líder en las sombras. Vice-Presidente y mano derecha de Erza. Novio de esta en secreto (A petición de la pelirroja) hijo rico de un diplomático. Pero eso está fuera de la realidad. El tercer hijo de un diplomático. Extrañamente, sus hermanos eran idénticos, gemelos, pero el nació también con su misma cara. Los logros que hicieron sus hermanos lo estancaron. Creció con la ideología de.

 _En este mundo, ganar lo es todo, a los vencedores les dan la razón y a los vencidos se la quitan._

Con ese modo de pensar. Jellal fue quien reino sobre su escuela llevando el nombre de "El Emperador" bajo su mandato muchas cosas desafortunadas pasaron. Sin embargo, el día en que la primera mujer llego a la Academia Yōsei (Que antes era una Academia solo para hombres) conoció la derrota por primera vez. Ese acontecimiento l dejo roto, vacío, se sintió por primera vez lo que es la amarga derrota. Pero, no todo fue malo, Erza lo cambio, le hizo ver que nadie debía escoger su futuro, que él era quien decidía que hacer con su vida. Desde esa vez, Jellal admiro a Erza por ser tan fuerte. Se conocieron a fondo, sus secretos, inseguridades, con el tiempo en esa relación nació algo más, un nuevo sentimiento.

Amor.

Entre esos dos, no había nada que no pudieran hacer. Eran la pareja perfecta. O eso quisieron.

Gray llego poco después. Estudiante transferido, él era todo lo que in chico desearía ser. Las chicas besaban el suelo donde pisaba. Pero para el azabache, eso no le importaba. Hijo del jefe de una compañía exitosa. Gray creció a la sombra de su padre, todos pensaban que el sería igual a su padre. Manipularon su vida desde que nació, no era más que un títere. Su madre murió cuando tenía 8 años, el dolor de la perdida, lo hizo buscar la perfección en todos sus sentidos. Su padre busca el hijo perfecto, su familia busca el hombre perfecto que lleve su apellido hasta la gloria. Su madre… busco la felicidad perfecta para su hijo. Todos y cada uno buscaban la perfección en él. Y él se las dio.

Conocido desde pequeño como "El Creador de Hielo" por su capacidad de "crear" una persona para cada situación. Al decir "crear" nos referimos a que Gray cambia su personalidad, sentimientos, hábitos, costumbres. Todo lo "creaba" para ser tan perfecto como ellos (Familia) quieren que sea. Esto dio lugar a que se perdiera a sí mismo. Podía ser cualquier persona que quisiera, pero no él mismo. Su actitud hacia los demás era fría, cortante y sin sentimientos. Era como un muerto.

Erza, Jellal y Gray se conocieron en el primer año de la secundaria. Eran mediados de año, Jellal fue vencido por Erza, y ella consiguió ser la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Poco después de su logro, Jellal busco a la pelirroja constantemente. Su relación iba de lo más perfecto, demasiado perfecto. Se estancaron en una rutina.

Levantarse, bañarse, ir a la escuela todo el día, irse a casa a dormir.

Levantarse, bañarse, ir a la escuela todo el día, irse a casa a dormir.

Levantarse, bañarse, ir a la escuela todo el día, irse a casa a dormir.

Esa rutina aburrió hasta el infierno a los dos. Algo es faltaba. Ya nada era como antes. La relación llego a un punto muerto. Nadie daba el primer paso para la ruptura.

Hasta que llego Gray. Este al ver la relación muerta de los dos quiso interponerse. Él era perfecto, y debía conseguir una mujer igualmente perfecta para estar a su lado. Erza era esa mujer.

Con la llegada de Gray, el peli azul vio cómo su chica se iba lentamente de su lado. Le llenaba la furia y su cuerpo desbordaba un sentimiento de posesión que no quería que el azabache se quede con la pelirroja.

Entonces peleo.

Peleo por Erza y peleo para mantener su relación viva.

Esa pelea, fue épica. Seria recordada por los estudiantes por años.

La pelea entre "El Emperador" y "El Creador de Hielo"

* * *

"Gray…"

"Jellal…"

Ambos chics estaban en medio del gimnasio de la academia. Erza entre ellos. Ella no toleraba una pelea en las instalaciones de la academia. Pero ver a Jellal defender su relación tan arduamente la conmovió, pensó que ya no había sentimientos y tarde o temprano uno debía terminar con el otro. Pero por otro lado, agradeció a Gray por revivir esa relación muerta.

"Tengo entendido que no has perdido ni una vez en toda tu vida" Dijo Gray mirando con superioridad al peli azul. "Bueno, eso puede cambiar, voy a derrotarte"

Contrariamente a lo que pensó que pasaría. Gray siempre creyó que todos eran iguales, aduladores, mantenidos, personas sin rostro que buscaban el éxito de otros. Pero estos dos eran diferentes. Las chicas siempre pedían que saliera con ellas, amablemente las rechazaba, pero para las chicas era como si no fueran rechazadas. Ese era el "Heartbreaker-Gray" creado para salirse de cualquier situación romántica en donde se viera involucrado sin dañar sentimentalmente a las señoritas. Desconocía que Jellal había sido derrotado anteriormente por Erza, así que creyó que nunca fue derrotado y que solo se cansó de su imperio y dio el lugar a Erza.

"Eso es imposible, Gray Fullbuster" Respondió el peli azul con una sonrisa de confianza. "Yo siempre gano, porque siempre tengo la razón"

Esperaba que Erza no dijera nada por hora.

"Hmpm, pues veremos si eso es verdad… veamos, con tres debe ser suficiente" Murmuro el azabache.

"¿Huh?" Que fue eso? Tres? A que se refiere?

Gray avanzo, primero, dando tres pisadas fuertes.

¡BOOM!

¡BOOM!

¡BOOM!

 _"¿Qué fuerza es esa? No puedo creer que tenga tanta fuerza en sus piernas"_

Cuando la tercer pisada termino, Gray desaprecio de la vista de Jellal y apareció detrás de este con la pierna alzada para darle una patata de hacha desde atrás.

Jellal se tambaleo un poco confundido, pero rápidamente se recompuso y esquivo la patada.

Se miraron seriamente. Gray parecía impresionado porque lo esquivo. Pero igualmente sonrió.

 _"Sus pisadas son muy ruidosas. Ya veo, pisando fuertemente confundes a tu oponente y ganas impulso para pasarlo y atacar con total libertad desde atrás. Nunca había visto a nadie llevarlo a ese extremo. Es una lástima que Jellal sepa actual en situaciones como estas"_ Pensó Erza analizando esta pequeña demostración de fuerza. _"Pero hay algo en esa técnica que no me gusta…"_

 _Con tres debe ser suficiente…_

Los ojos de la pelirroja se agrandaron. _"Casi no lo noto, pero… dio tres pisadas, ¿Quiere decir que si quiere puede hacer más?"_

 _"Lo de ahora fue perfecto, ¿Leyó hacia dónde iba? No…"_ En este momento "Strong-Gray" estaba al mando. Creado para enfrentar a fuertes oponentes. "Parece que no solo eres un emperador flojo que se queda viendo su reino sentado en su trono. Tienes buenos movimientos" Dijo sonriendo y mirando directamente a los ojos al peli azul.

"Y tú no eres tan débil como pensé que serias" Jellal estaba completamente calmado ahora, su voz salió fría. Erza recuerda esa voz, fue esa voz la que tenía antes de conocerlo. El chico tatuado se acercó viendo a los ojos. "Déjame advertirte una cosa. Los únicos que están autorizados para mirarme a los ojos mientras hablo son los que me sirven…"

Gray vio su reflejo en los ojos de Jellal, y se estremeció. "…Nadie que se opone a mi tiene permitido mirarme desde arriba" El azabache cayo de rodillas, noto que la mano de Jellal descansaba en su hombro. Jellal lo vio fríamente. "Conoce tu lugar"

Una sola gota de sudor cayó de su sien. _"Esto no fue Fuerza… ¡¿Qué acaba de hacerme?!"_

"Voy a anularlo todo: tanto el ataque como la defensa" Dijo fríamente.

Apretó los dientes. "Grrr ¡Oreaaahhh!" Se levantó de golpe con su puño apretado en dirección a su cara.

Parecía en cámara lenta, el momento donde el puño se acercaba a la cara. Los ojos de Gray se abrieron y miraron directamente a los ojos de Jellal. Parecía que los ojos de Jellal brillaban o algo así. Que era ese símbolo en su ojo derecho? ( **N/A:** La apariencia de su ojo es como la de su lucha contra Natsu)

Jellal agarro el puño de Gray y le dio la vuelta forzando a Gray a girar, quedando en una llave de mano.

 _"¡¿Es una broma?! ¡¿Sabía que venía antes de que lo hiciera?! ¡Reacciono demasiado rápido!"_

"No es rapidez, solo lo vio venir" Informo Erza. "El ojo de Jellal puede anular cualquier tipo de ataque o movimiento defensivo"

Gray retrocedió al ver al peli azul tomar una postura de pelea. El también y se protegió con sus brazos. "¡No dejare que me des ni un golpe!" Lo reto.

"¿Ni un golpe? No me hace falta" Miro a la postura de Gray y parpadeo. Se acercó rápidamente hacia un lado pero repentinamente cambio su curso y fue por la izquierda. "Porque tú vas a dejar que te golpee" El pie de Gray resbalo.

Los ojos del azabache se paralizaron a medida que caía. _"¿Cómo lo hizo? Justo cuando iba a reaccionar… ¡Mierda!"_

Sus brazos se relajaron y recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

"¡Gah-Haaa!"

Erza se mantuvo al margen. _"Con sus ojos, puede leer y anticipar todo tipo de movimientos. Suprime cualquier técnica del rival y solo le permite estar de pie. Jellal Fernández poder ver los movimientos que harán sus contrincantes. Es como si el viera el futuro…"_

"Mis órdenes son órdenes. Nadie que se opone a mi tiene permitido mirarme desde arriba"

 _"¿Cómo lo hizo? Demonios, no puedo ni estar de pie"_ Pensó mirando hacia arriba a Jellal.

 _" **Rotura del Tobillo** una técnica de alto nivel que consiste en moverse como si fuera atacar a gran velocidad de manera en que desequilibra a los adversarios y los hace caer. Lo provoca justo cuando el adversario se dispone a realizar una acción con la pierna con la que mantiene el equilibrio"_ Erza negó con la cabeza. Y esa técnica fue la que le causo tantos problemas al momento de enfrentarse a Jellal. _" **Ojo de Emperador** , mientras haga uso de esos ojos Jellal no puede perder"_

Gray continuo con sus ataques, pero Jellal los bloqueaba. Patadas y puñetazos eran neutralizados. En el momento en que Jellal decidía atacar. Automáticamente Gray tomo una postura defensiva, que se destruía al momento de enfrentarse a Jellal dejándolo de rodillas frente al peli azul.

"Gray… Eres fuerte" Reconoció su poder. "Pero vas a perder" Abrió de golpe sus ojos.

"¿Quién crees que reino en esta Academia antes de que le cediera mi lugar a Erza? Ni siquiera tu puedes oponerte a mí" Gray se resbaló y cayó, recibió una patada en su torso.

Que era este sentimiento que recorría el cuerpo de Gray? Su cuerpo temblaba, pero no era de miedo, entonces… que era? Emoción? Así se sentía? Cuando fue la última vez que sintió esto? cuando era niño, antes de que su madre muriera. Cuando lo llevo a un juego de futbol y enfrento oponentes fuertes. Esto era.

 _"Esto es lo que estaba buscando… ¡Diversión! No recuerdo haberme sentido tan vivo antes. Este tipo es increíble pero…"_ Una sonrisa medio salvaje se extendió por su rostro. _"¡…Me voy a cabrear si pierdo contra este princeso!"_

Una risa llego a los oídos del peli azul y la pelirroja. Se voltearon sorprendidos al ver al azabache levantarse. I pensar que aun desea pelear.

"Tal como pensé, pelear contra personas fuertes es lo mejor! ¡Dorearrrrghhh!" Mando un puño hacia la cara del emperador.

"Aun quieres continuar… ¿Eh?" Su frase se cortó bruscamente. Se defendió del golpe a su cara, pero bajo la mirada y vio el otro puño del azabache golpeándolo justo en la boca del estómago. "¡Gahh!"

Se dobló de dolor y tosió.

"¡Vamos! ¡Ya comenzó la pelea!" Levanto su puño para golpearlo.

Jellal se molestó y mando una patada a su torso sin que el otro lo viera. De pronto el cuerpo de Gray se doble de forma en que el pie choco contra la espinilla de Gray. Los ojos de Jellal se abrieron al ver que gray levanto su pie hacia atrás y de esa forma su patada fue detenida contra la espinilla del azabache.

"¡Jaja mala suerte!"

 _"Lo de ahora no lo vi… ¿No fue posible que lo viera? No…"_

"¡He creado muchas personas en mi cuerpo que pueden adaptarse a cualquier situación! ¡Puedo moverme contra cualquier oponente!"

"Esa es la razón de porque lo llaman el Creador de Hielo…Tal como dice, si Jellal no cambia su forma de ataque no puede enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, no es un hombre que se quede quieto con solo esto. Jellal es…"

Gray dio tres pisadas fuertes y desaprecio de la vista de Jellal. _"¡Ya sabía que arias eso!"_ Se agacho para esquivar una patada lateral. Le levanto rápido para atacar con una patada. Pero Gray se doble hacia atrás casi tocando el suelo. _"Este hombre… tal como pensé"_

"¡HAHA!" Dio cinco pisadas fuertes y desapareció.

 _"¡No puede ser!"_

Salto hacia adelante y dio un par de vueltas antes de aterrizar lejos del azabache.

"¡¿Qué fue eso de ahora?! ¡¿Sigue siendo Strogn-Gray?!"

"No pensé que esquivarías lo de ahora…" Dijo ligeramente impresionado el azabache.

"Ya veo… Así que esta es la verdadera fuerza del **Creador de Hielo**. La habilidad en la que se basa tu fuerza. No es la gran cantidad de Alter-Egos que tengas, sino la velocidad con la que cambias estos alter-egos. Y esa es la rapidez de tus reflejos. Ver, entender y de acuerdo a eso, reaccionar. La rapidez con la que haces todos estos procesos. Es la velocidad de reacción, esta habilidad en una persona normal sería de 0,3 segundos. No importa cuánto Erza y yo entrenemos. Solo llegaríamos a 0,1. Sin embargo, contando lo de ahora. La velocidad de reacción de Gray Fullbuster debe ser cercana al 0,0. Mientras que yo estoy intentando comenzar un ataque. Tú puedes comenzar dos o tres movimientos. Con esa velocidad de reacción… ataques imposibles de esquivar normalmente… o hacer un contra-ataque apenas mi puño toca el tuyo. E incluso puedes atacar desde un ángulo totalmente distinto. De ahí que incluso para mi **Ojo de Emperador** le sea difícil de ver tu futuro"

"Je eres el primero que descubre a **Perfect-Gray** en la primera pelea. Sin embargo, ¿Qué con eso? No puedes hacer nada contra eso ¿O sí? **Perfect-Gray** no es una técnica. Es un don de nacimiento. No importa cuánto te entrenes, y aprendas técnicas o contra-ataques.

"Por otra parte, en un instante supiste capaz de calcular cual es el alter-ego que necesitas para pelear. Tu juicio es rápido y la confianza que te respalda… te hace un maravilloso oponente impredecible ¿No es así?" Le pregunto a Erza. "Pero, si todo es neutralizado por tus reflejos no tiene ningún sentido"

"Ya sabes todas las respuestas. ¡No vayas a huir ahora!" se lanzó al ataque.

Erza los veía luchas de brazos cruzados. En todo momento parecía que ninguno se rendía. Esta pelea no era en nada parecido a algo que haya visto antes. Era como si las personas que estas en frente de ella, fueran súper humanos. Noto algo en los rostros de los chicos. _"¿Están riendo? Esos tontos. Ambos son fuertes, ninguno muestra debilidad ante el otro"_

Gray y Jellal terminaron ambos con sus manos agarradas por el otro. Jellal tenía atrapada una mano, mientras que dio un puñetazo. Gray atrapo su puño mientras que su otra mano termino atrapada. Pero a pesar de eso, ambos sonreían.

 _"Jellal… el hombre que hasta ahora ha conocido la derrota desde que nació, e incluso le dieron el sombre nombre de "Emperador" llevaba una vida en la que iba muriendo lentamente. ¿Habrá sido feliz como persona? Tal vez Gray sea un idiota que busca la perfección pero… para Jellal que solo le quedaba ir muriendo de aburrimiento. Gracias a que Gray vino a enfrentarlo y ser capaz de encararlo en una pelea limpiamente, como persona Jellal debió sentirse muy feliz. Le dio una razón para pelear por lo que quiere, y tú también Gray… buscabas la perfección pero no puedes conseguirla. Porque no existe"_

Un sonido seco llamo su atención. Tendidos ahí respirando entrecortadamente estaban tanto Gray como Jellal cayeron sin fuerzas acostados al lado del otro. Aunque Gray se veía más fatigado que Jellal.

 _"Así que esa es la debilidad de **Perfect-Gray**. Mientras más cambia de alter egos, más rápido se cansa"_

"Oye, hasta para ser resistente hay un límite…" Jadeo Jellal.

"Lamentablemente no me gusta perder. Y además, hace mucho tiempo que no me superaban así en ataques… es demasiado divertido y me molestia terminarlo" Gray respondió jadeando.

Jellal abrió un ojo u rio. "¿Así que es divertido? Hehehe estas bastante loco" se relajó un poco. Pero había algo más. "¿Hey te puedo preguntar una última cosa?"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Todavía vas a ir tras Erza?" No quiso demostrarlo, pero no quiera perder a la pelirroja.

"Nah…"

Eso trajo alivio al peli azul.

"Gray Fullbuster" Al oír su nombre miro al peli azul. "Se sobre ti y tu pasado. Buscas la perfección y buscas volverte el ser perfecto que tu padre busca que seas"

Los ojos azules del azabache se abrieron de golpe. Como sabia Jellal sobre eso?!

"Existencia perfecta, ¿eh?" Gray miro a Jellal sin habla. Su objetivo, se vio descubierto? "La perfección no existe en este mundo, puede que suene típico, pero es la verdad"

Miro hacia abajo al Fullbuster. "Obviamente, siempre habrán idiotas como tú que ansiarán la perfección y tratarán de conseguirla. Aun así, ¿Qué significado hay en la perfección? Ninguno, además de que... la perfección me desagrada"

Erza miro tristemente a Jellal.

"Después de la perfección no hay nada superior. No hay espacio para la creación, lo que significa que tampoco lo hay para la sabiduría o el talento. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Para personas como nosotros" Hizo un gesto señalando a Erza. "La perfección es "desesperante". Incluso cuando algo creado sea superior a todo lo demás existente, seguirá estando muy lejos de la perfección. Nosotros luchamos constantemente contra esta paradoja, y más aún, debemos poder ser capaces de encontrar el placer en ello, con nuestro arduo trabajo"

Jellal se levantó y le tendió la mano al Fullbuster.

"No necesitas tal cosa como la perfección. La vida no se trata de la perfección. Se trata del viaje y de hacer amigos en el camino. La búsqueda de un significado es de hecho la cosa que le da un sentido a nuestras vidas" Hablo Erza sabiamente. "Así que la pregunta que debemos hacer nos es…"

"El único sentido verdadero de la vida es encontrar el modo de disfrutarla" Respondió Jellal terminando la frase de Erza. Se miraron asombrados.

"Wow Terminan la frase del otro. Realmente son una pareja perfecta" Dijo Gray aceptando la mano del peli azul.

"¿Qué acabamos de decirte?" Reprendió la presidenta del consejo. Aunque se le olvido lo último pero cuando reacciono.

"¡NO SOMOS UNA PAREJA!"

Los tres se rieron. Gray dejo de buscar la perfección después de su pelea con Jellal, aunque no hubo un ganador, ambos se comprometieron a terminar esta disputa en algún momento en el futuro. Cosa que les gano un coscorrón de Erza. Esos tres se hicieron realmente unidos después de eso.

Convirtiéndose en el cuerpo (Gray) la mente (Jellal) y el alma (Erza) de la Academia Yōsei de Magnolia. Ellos tres juntos se convirtieron en los Reyes sin Corona. Y planeaban seguir juntos incluso después de la universidad. Serian amigos por siempre. Hasta que un día llego un chico peli rosa a sus vidas.

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Renuncia de derechos:** **No poseo Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

" **Mi Día a Día… entre las Tinieblas"**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Amigos Bajo la Lluvia**

Gray miro a las nubes oscuras que flotaban libremente en el cielo. "Parece que va a llover muy fuerte" Que bueno que tenía una sombrilla o si no lo pasaría mal. Cuando miro el lugar donde estaba su sombrilla encontró… nada.

"¡¿Pero qué mie…?!" Sentía que venía una avalancha de malas palabras.

"¡Gray no maldiciones en la Academia!"

El azabache se estremeció, vale un soberano pepino la sombrilla, Erza lo escucho maldecir en las instalaciones de la academia!

"Tranquila Erza. Gray no maldice a menos que tengo una buena razón. ¿Verdad Gray?" Pregunto Jellal caminado al lado de la pelirroja.

Hoy los tres salieron tarde de la academia, ¿Por qué? Gray por actividades de club y Erza y Jellal por trabajo del consejo estudiantil.

Los tres se sobresaltaron al oír un trueno y cuando se ilumino de pronto la academia.

Gray busco una excusa rápido antes de que Erza lo ataque. "Veraz Erza… un idiota se robo mi sombrilla y bueno… yo no quiero mojarme y…"

La pelirroja levanto una mano deteniéndolo. "Entiendo. Pero espero que no digas malas palaras dentro de las instalaciones. Puedes quedarte con mi sombrilla" Le dijo tendiéndole la sombrilla de color rojo escarlata.

Dios bendiga a Erza la salvavidas!

"¡Espera Erza ¿Y qué hay de ti?!" Grito y pregunto Jellal.

Satanás que te lleve Jellal.

"Yo estoy muy bien. Mi casa no esta tan lejos" Respondió.

Otro trueno y el aguacero cayó sobre los tres reyes. Y se veía fuerte.

"Gray puedes llevarte mi sombrilla. Yo acompañare a Erza a su casa. ¿Verdad Erza? Podemos compartir la tuya"

Maldito Jellal, astuto zorro rey corrupto.

"Oh bueno. En ese caso vamos" Abrió su sombrilla y junto a Jellal se fueron con Gray siguiéndolos un poco atrás.

Gray miro a la pareja. Por muy increíbles que sean los tipos, se sentía como la tercera rueda aquí. Y eso no le gustaba. Nunca fue una tercera rueda. Y está siendo la primera vez le incomodaba mucho. Algo, algo para hablar!

"Por cierto Jellal…" Finalmente una idea!

"¿Hm?"

"Sé que le dejaste el puesto de Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil a Erza pero siempre me he preguntado… ¿Por qué lo dejaste?"

Ambos miembros del consejo voltearon a verle. Aun debían mantener en secreto que Jellal fue derrotado por Erza!

"Bueno…" Comenzó la pelirroja.

"Erza me hablo de sus objetivos y yo no podía negarme" Respondió nerviosamente.

"¡Oh! ¿Y cuáles eran tus objetivos Erza? Digo… ¿porque unirte al consejo estudiantil? Debe ser súper aburrido"

"Hm eso es algo complicado. Supongo que debe ser… **¡ACABAR CON LOS HOMBRES DE LA ACADEMIA! ¡VER QUE SE HINQUEN ANTE MI! ¡ESCUCHAR LOS LAMENTOS DE SUS MUJERES!** Y hacer de esta Academia un lugar donde ambos sexos puedan disfrutar de su libertad. Incluidas las chicas. Es básicamente lo mismo" Dijo cambiando el tono de demonio de ultra tumba a la dulce inocente Erza tan rápido que dejo blancos a los chicos. Casi con sincronización el cielo se ilumino y el trueno se escuchó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehm… ¡Gracioso!" Gritaron Gray y Jellal. _"¡Absolutamente espeluznante!"_

"B-Bueno, con esos objetivos era obvio que Jellal no se resistiría ¿Verdad?"

"S-Si"

Jellal le paso un papelito a Gray sin que se diera cuenta su novia. Y decía.

 _Si amas vivir, no te rebeles ante Erza_

Ooh Gray nunca desobedecería esa orden, nunca.

"Bueno, nosotros nos separamos aquí. Nos vemos el lunes Gray" Dijo Erza. Jellal solo se despidió levantando la mano.

Después de despedirse, Gray se encamino hacia su casa. Debió llamar a su chofer y decirle que lo recogiera. Pero erza era muy estricta con eso de los transportes. Al parecer cuatro estudiantes tenían tanta enfermedad de movimiento que se mareaban con solo ver un transporte. Perdedores.

Miro hacia el cielo que llora. La lluvia siempre lo ponía melancólico, ya era costumbre. Volteó a ver a la pareja no tan secreta y suspiro. Ya debería buscarse a alguien. Un trueno lo sacudió.

Miro al frente y vio a un chico de extraño cabello rosa sentado bajo la lluvia. Y por el aspecto del chico parecía que estuvo ahí un rato. Esta más empapado que un pez.

Miro al cielo con ojos muertos. _"¿Es en serio? Me pongo a pensar en una pareja y tengo a un tipo bajo la lluvia. ¿Acaso el dios del romance se está burlando de mí? Estoy prácticamente obligado a ir y cubrirlo. Madre en el cielo, ¿Por qué me mandas una escena cliché de manga Shojo?"_

Suspiro pero que iba a hacerle. El dios les romance sin humor exige ir y cubrir al chico.

 _"Igual no tengo nada que perder"_

"Yo, chico ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con esta lluvia y sin abrigo? Vas a resfriarte" Se paró frente al chico y puso la sombrilla sobre ellos para evitar más mojadera. Le tendió una mano para levantarlo. Vacilantemente el chico tomo su mano. "¿Estas bien? Parece que has visto un fantasma. Ugh… ¿no quieres abrigarte? Ven, vamos a un lugar seco"

Ese chico, no dijo nada, parecía un muñeco roto y lo seguía sin resistirse. Acaso esperaba que algún secuestrador viniera y se lo llevara?

Miro a su alrededor. Por ahora no parecía que hubiera nada abierto. El cuerpo a su lado temblaba. Esto es malo, debe sacarlo rápido o podría terminar en una hipotermia.

Sus ojos azules brillaron y sus pupilas se dilataron. "View-Gray" fue de los primeros en ser creado. Comenzó como un juego, cuando estaba aburrido jugaba solo al "veo-veo" y de la forma tan aburrida que era el juego, "creo" algo que pudiera alcanzar nuevos, no, expandir los límites de la visión humana común y corriente.

Rápidamente, en cuestión de mili segundos, alcanzo a ver cinco luces a la distancia. Para Gray que era conocido como el "Creador de Hielo" ver detalladamente en tan pocos segundos era literalmente como si se congelara el tiempo para él.

Cinco luces.

Una barbería. Rechazado.

Hospital general de Magnolia. Considerado.

Hotel las 24 horas. Rechazado. (Además parecería un violador)

Juanito Cafetería. Considerado.

La casa de una abuelita. Rechazado.

Juanito Café es entonces. Llevo al chico rosa (Genial apodo) hacia la dirección de la cafetería. Lo más responsable quizás debió hacer sido llevar al chico al hospital. Pero por experiencia propia sabe que un hospital no es el lugar más cálido. Primero calentaría al chico y si es demasiado grave, lo llevaría al hospital.

Al momento en el que entraron a la cafetería. Los dueños obviamente notaron el estado del chico rosa. Mientras que fueron realmente amables en prestar una frazada para calentar al chico rosa, nada más eso pudieron hacer. Eso y que Gray ordenara un chocolate caliente para el chico rosa, de paso un café cargado para él, no necesitaría.

Se sentaron a esperar su orden. Gray no despego su mirada del chico. Sus ojos están rojos, su respiración es inestable (No por el frio) se abraza a sí mismo y de vez en cuando escapan bocanadas de aire de su boca en un intento decepcionante de alguien que intenta con todas sus fuerzas no romper a llorar.

Miro a su cabello. Sí que es peculiar, y el llama a Jellal fenómeno de cabeza de arándano. Claro, no frente a erza, él no es suicida. **(N/A:** Si lo eres) ahora que lo recuerda, en los archivos de las calificaciones destacadas de los exámenes, un tipo de cabello peculiar esta entre los primeros diez.

Como era su nombre? Fatsu, Tsuna, Tsudra, Naru, como era?

Llegaron sus órdenes. El chico rosa solo se quedó viendo su chocolate como si fuera algo e otro mundo.

"Oye tú. Acabo de sacarte de la lluvia, te traje a un lugar caliente y hasta te estoy invitando un chocolate caliente, ¿Puedes, al menos, dar tu nombre, sabes?"

"…"

Silencio-kun por favor vete de aquí y regrésale la voz a este chico rosado. Eso quería decirle pero no podía. Porque es grosero y Gray es un caballero.

"…Lo siento. Natsu Drag… Solo Natsu"

"Bien solo Natsu, ¿Puedes decirme que hacías en medio de la lluvia, sin abrigo y completamente propenso a un atropello?"

"…"

Una vena se marcó en la frente del azabache. Este chico realmente… espera! Natsu? Ese chico es…

"Eres Natsu Dragneel de la clase 2-B ¿No es así?"

El chico levanto la vista, en silencio preguntando como sabe eso.

"Frecuento el Consejo Estudiantil a menudo, así que soy consciente de algunas cosas de aquí y por allá. _Prácticamente soy el esclavo de Erza y aun no sé porque sigo yendo a verla"_ Pensó lo último. "Siempre estás solo en la academia, usualmente te ven en la biblioteca en los descansos"

"¿E-Está mal?"

Finalmente hablo.

"No quise decir eso. Comparado contigo, yo soy completamente normal. Claro si quitas el cuerpo envidiable, la cara irresistible…"

Y siguió y siguió hablando de cuanta cosa hay que quitarle para estar al nivel del chico rosa.

"En resumen tu eres un gran egocéntrico" Lo miro con una inusual cara de satisfacción.

Le cayó una cazuela en la cabeza al Fullbuster. _"¿Me esta menospreciando?"_

"Pft" Miro hacia otro lado tomando un sorbo de chocolate.

 _"¡Me esta menospreciando demasiado!"_

Pero era bueno ver que soltaba un poco más de emoción. Natsu tenía los ojos de un pez muerto. Pero todavía podía verse esa sonrisa de extraña superioridad. Realmente está comenzando a molestarle.

"Sabes, antes de encontrarte ahí, todo lamentable comencé a pensar en conseguir una pareja y…"

Natsu retrocedió y se escondió detrás de la silla con una mirada que decía claramente. "Eres repugnante" Le dijo en su cara. Después su cara adquirió un extraño color verde. "¡No solo egocéntrico y repugnante también un depravado! ¡Aléjate de mí!"

Comenzó a lanzarle cosas, ese pequeño hijo de puta!

"¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?!"

"¡Maldito pervertido, egocéntrico, repugnante pequeña mierda de vaca, suciedad de la humanidad, stripper barato!"

"¡¿Qué con los insultos?!"

"¡Ponte ropa maldito!"

"¿Qué?" Miro a su cuerpo y… estaba sin la ropa de la cintura para arriba y los pantalones estaban cerca de ser quitados de su cuerpo, entendió los insultos. "¡E-Espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Es un habitó! ¡Lo juro! ¡No quiero darte una idea equivocada!"

"Guárdatelo para la policía, los estoy llamando" Dijo y marco en su teléfono. ¿Eh? Lo tenía con él.

"¡E-Espera!"

Luego de una pelea y de una explicación realmente larga, ambos se quedaron sentados frente al otro con Natsu mirando ferozmente al azabache que tenía unas contusiones y un ojo morado, labio partido y probablemente su dedo de en medio este roto.

"Maldito pervertido, propenso a violación, idiota espeluznante…" Los insultos llovían.

"¡No! ¡No me dejaste terminar! Mira, sé que no me explique. Hoy fue un día de mierda, y Erza, la presidenta del Consejo estudiantil, ella es…"

"¡Yo sé sobre ella!"

"¡Esta bien, está bien! Joder cálmate un poco…" Se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo y suspiro. "Yo he estado aburrido como el infierno últimamente, debes saber que a pesar de ser llamado con esa mierda de "Reyes sin Corona" yo realmente no salgo con muchas personas. Usualmente estoy con Erza o Jellal o los dos juntos. Pero Erza y Jellal están, obviamente, en una relación ¡Y no te atrevas a decirle a alguien que te estoy contando esto!" Agrego solo para asegurarse.

Natsu rio a la idea de este tipo siendo golpeado por la presidenta Erza por meterse en sus asuntos.

"Bueno, como decía. Si están en una relación, obviamente yo no quiero estar en medio, no quiero ser ninguna tercera rueda. Voy a admitir que estoy un poco celoso de ellos. Pero eso no importa, comencé a pensar sobre las parejas y esas cosas, cuando te vi…" Su relato fue interrumpido por Natsu comenzando a marcarle a la policía. En un arranque de ira agarro el teléfono y lo arrojo a la calle hundiéndose el aparato en el agua. "…Y luego pensé que el dios del romance se estaba metiendo conmigo por mandarme una escena cliché de manga shojo. Pero tampoco podía dejarte ahí bajo la lluvia. Te reconocí por el cabello ¿Sabes? Siempre estás solo y no veo que los demás se te acerquen a hablarte, oi rumores de que incluso te intimidan y…"

"No soy un solitario" Corto de repente.

"…"

"…"

"¿Qué?"

"No soy un solitario. Yo les pedí amablemente a mis compañeros que me dejaran estudiar tranquilamente"

"¿Entonces no eres un rechazado de la sociedad?"

"Sé que no tengo amigos reales, pero…" Pero renuncio a ese privilegio para concentrarse en sus estudios y enorgullecer a Igneel. Bajo la mesa apretó sus puños, molesto por volver a penar en… en esa persona.

Obviamente el cambio de ánimo fue algo que Gray noto. "No es necesario que me cuentes nada. Bueno, yo estaba aburrido de ser el tercero en la relación, así que en lugar de buscar pareja, voy a buscar amigos"

Natsu se atraganto con su chocolate. "¡¿Q-Que?!"

Gray le ofreció una mano. "Dado que los dos estamos estancados, y viendo nuestras situaciones. ¿Qué tal si intentamos ser amigos?" Sonrió.

Natsu no se lo podía creer, ahora mismo, en este instante, alguien… quiere ser su amigo? Justo cuando estaba cayendo en la oscuridad, cuando ya nada tenía sentido. Esta persona…

"Oh lo siento. Nunca me presente ¿Verdad? Me llamo Gray Fullbuster, mucho gusto en conocerte Natsu"

Recién lo conoce y ya lo llama con su nombre y no su apellido? Realmente, miro al cielo, cuan cliché podía ser esto? correr escapando de su casa y encontrarse con este tipo. Ofreciéndole su amistad después de llevarlo a un café e invitarle un chocolate caliente, Natsu no se podía negar, estaba prácticamente obligado! Pero no era como si no lo disfrutara.

"¡Sí! ¡Encantado de conocerte Gray!" Estrecho su mano contra la del Fullbuster. Esta persona, lo salvo de la oscuridad. Un amigo… se sentía tan bien llamar a alguien así!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Pero qué pasa con eso de desnudarte repentinamente? Lo juro, apenas parpadee y ya estas sin camisa"

"No arruines el momento ¿Vale?"

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo 3**


End file.
